Harry Potter meets Lost!
by Sawliet
Summary: This is another Lost/ Harry Potter crossover. The trio find out about the island in a book Hermione found in the Library. Read on for more and Enjoy! Will continue if requested.
1. Mysterious Wizard Happening's

This is my third fanfic story. Crossover between Lost and Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter or Lost, so don't sue me! Oh and this takes place during season 3 of Lost and during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the Gryffindor common room one rainy, stormy day. Hermione was, like always, buried in a book and Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess.

" Hm that's interesting" said Hermione all of a sudden.

" What's interesting?" asked Ron, not taking his eyes of the game board.

" It says in this book that a group of Witches and Wizards who lived on this Island in the South Pacific got together one day and called themselves the Dharma Intiative." said Hermione.

" I still don't get how that's interesting" said Ron.

" It's interesting" began Hermione in an annoyed voice " because they hired a bunch of muggles to come and work for them. They were studying the unique properties of this Island. Then According to this book, one of the people they hired found out that they were Wizards and he demanded that they share their powers with him. Then when they didn't, explaining that he was a muggle and couldn't do magic, he got all mad and stormed off into the jungle. He came back the next day with a bunch of other people who had been on the Island for a long time and released a toxic gas and wiped out the whole Dharma Intiative."

" Does it say who the other people were who were living on the Island a really long time?" asked Harry.

" It only says that they were there before the Witches and Wizards came to the Island and that they were frightened of the Wizards magic and stayed away from them. It also says that they secretly wanted revenge upon the Wizards for taking control of their Island, that's why they helped that muggle kill them." Hermione explained.

"I'm sorry, but what unique properties does this Island have?" asked Ron. " It's a bloody Island."

" It doesn't really say here. It just says that the Dharma Intiative had various stations set up in different places on the Island. All stations were working on something different."

" What a bunch of gits!" Ron said, laughing. " Why would they hire a bunch of muggles to come and work for them? Why not hire more Wizards?"

" I don't know it doesn't say in here. Besides Ronald it's not funny! Those people died, show some respect! Hermione said in a bossy voice.

" What book is that, Hermione?" asked Harry.

" It's called _Mysterious Wizard Happening's _. I found it in the Library while looking for a book for my Ancient Runes essay and thought it looked interesting." Hermione said, turning the book over in her hands.

Harry and Ron lost interest and went back to their game, while Hermione set the book down and started her Ancient Runes essay.

I hope you liked it so far! I'm writing more chapters. Please Review!


	2. Oceanic 815

I do not own Harry Potter or Lost, I just wish I did.

The following morning at breakfast, Hermione got her usual _Dailey Prophet _and her muggle newspaper that her parents sent her everyday. She liked to know what was going on in the muggle world as well as the Wizarding world. She read her _Dailey Prophet _that had the usual junk in it about Harry lying about Voldemort being back, then she picked up her muggle newspaper. On the front there was a huge picture of a plane taking off from an airport with the headline: Plane disappears over South Pacific. _The South Pacific_, thought Hermione. She read the article to herself, then gasped out loud.

" What is it this time" asked Harry. " Are they saying I'm gay now or something"

" What? No, no, I'm not even reading the _Dailey Prophet_, I'm reading my muggle newspaper. Hermione said. " A plane from Syndey, Australia, Oceanic 815, disappeared over the South Pacific yesterday."

" So?" Ron said, shoving his mouth with scrambled eggs.

" They disappeared over the South Pacific. Remember that book yesterday talking about that Island being in the South Pacific. Maybe they crashed on that Island! Hermione exclaimed.

" Does it say how many people were on board?" Harry asked.

" Yeah 324 passengers. That's a lot of people! I think I'm going to ask one of the teachers if they know of an Island in the South Pacific." Hermione said with excitement on her face.

" But Hermione you don't even know if they crashed on that Island. It just says the plane disappeared over the South Pacific." Harry said.

" Oh come on Harry! That's got to be where their plane crashed! Where else would it crash?" Hermione said, getting out of her seat and collecting her books.

" How about the just the Ocean" Ron said, looking at her like she was a crazy person.

" Oh whatever Ron!" Hermione walked out of the Great Hall to her Ancient Runes class.

" I know I've said this before and I'll probably say it again, but she is mental." Ron said

That afternoon in their History of Magic class, Hermione raised her hand.

" Yes, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Binns.

" Um sir have you ever heard of an Island in the South Pacific before. I read in a book somewhere that some Witches and Wizards use to live on it, then they died." Hermione explained.

" No Miss Granger I haven't and that has nothing to do with the lesson today" Proffesor Binns said in an annoyed voice.

Hemione went red in the face and looked at Harry and Ron. They both shrugged their shoulders.

" I can't believe he's never heard of it before!" Hermione said as they walked down to lunch. " I was pretty sure he would know, he's the History of Magic teacher!"

" I don't know Hermione. Who cares anyways. That Island has nothing to do with us. We have our own problems to worry about." Harry said.

" That means none of the other teachers are going to know about it either probably." Hermione said, completely ignoring Harry.

" Maybe Professor Dumbledore might know about it. He knows everything." Ron said.

" Maybe your right Ron! He might know. I should ask him!" Hermione said. " We should ask him after lunch."

After they ate their lunch and most of the Great Hall was empty, they walked up to the staff table where Dumbledore was sitting.

" Um excuse me sir." Hermione said. Dumbledore looked at her. " Yes Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

" Have you ever heard of an Island in the South Pacific? Because I was reading in a book yesterday that a group of witches and wizards lived on that Island but they died."

Dumbledore looked shocked. " Yes actually I have heard of this Island before. I've been on it."

Author's note: I know I said the story takes place during Season 3 of Lost, but what I meant was the trio don't get on the Island until the beginning of season 3. Did you like my little cliffhanger for the end of this chapter?! Please Review!


	3. Dumbledore knows

I do not own Harry Potter or Lost.

Meanwhile on the Island…….

People were running around screaming for help, yelling for their loved ones, and helping other people get out of the wreckage. A blonde girl was screaming her lungs off. A man who was in a wheelchair realized that he could move his legs. A pregnant woman was having contractions. A father was running around screaming for his son. A handsome, blonde man was walking around smoking a cigarette. A man who was a Doctor was running around helping different people. Later on, at night when things were calmed down, there were loud, machine like sounds coming from inside the jungle. Trees were also knocked over. " Is that Vincent?" asked a little boy who hadn't seen his dog since the crash. " No man, I don't think that's Vincent." replied his Father. The next day 3 of the survivors who were named Jack, Kate, and Charlie set out to find the plane's cockpit. They find it and discover the Pilot is still alive. Shortly after that the thing that had been knocking down the trees arrives and attacks the pilot, killing him. The 3 survivors run for their lives away from the monster.

Back at Hogwarts………

" You were?!" asked Hermione, barely able to contain her excitement.

" Yes Miss Granger I was. Why do you ask about this Island anyways?"

" Because a plane crashed on it yesterday, according to my muggle newspaper. There were 324 passengers on board. It took off from Sydney, Australia going to Los Angeles, California." explained Hermione.

" How do you know it crashed on that specific Island, Miss Granger? There are other Islands in the South Pacific. Did the newspaper say that it crashed on that Island?" Dumbledore asked, looking anxious.

" No. It just said that the plane disappeared over the South Pacific. I guess the plane could have crashed into the water. But I have a strong feeling that it crashed on that Island." Hermione said looking a little embarrassed.

" Sir could you tell us why you were on that Island?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to hesitate, but started to speak. " I was on that Island because I was one of the people sent there by the Ministry of Magic to check the place out after the purge. It's a very strange and beautiful place. You might even say that it is dangerous. Which is why you three should put it out of your minds. You have your O.W.L. 's this year to worry about. Now go on before you are late for your afternoon classes.

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it. The three walked out of the Great Hall to their Transfiguration lesson.

" I can't believe Dumbledore was on that Island!" Hermione suddenly bust out again while they were doing their potions homework.

" I can" said Ron. "That old bloke has done and seen everything. I'm telling you."

" Hermione, why are you so interested in that Island still? Dumbledore told us to put it from our minds." Harry said, exasperatedly.

" Because Harry! A plane full of people might have crashed on it! They may need our help! Dumbledore said it was strange _and _dangerous. Those muggles that crashed won't know what to do!"

" Again we come to the point that you don't even know if they crashed on that Island or not." Ron said.

" Ron I know that they have, okay. I don't know how but I just do." Hermione said. She got up from her seat and walked up the girl's dormitories.

Hermione eventually forgot about the Island and the plane crash. Although she did check her muggle newspaper everyday to see if there was anymore news of the plane. They started studying for the O.W.L.'s., had started an organization called "Dumbledore's Army" which went against the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. There had also been a massive breakout from Azkaban prison and several highly dangerous Deatheaters escaped and were now re-joining Voldemort. It wasn't until a little over two months after the crash of Oceanic 815 that they heard about the plane again.

" Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed as she was looking through her muggle newspaper one morning. " Look at this! They found the wreckage of Flight 815 in the Sunda Trench in the Indian Ocean near the Indonesian Island of Bali."

" See Hermione, I told you that the plane didn't crash on that Island." Ron said.

" I can't believe they finally found the wreckage" Harry said.

" It also says that all of the passengers were found dead." Hermione said looking over the newspaper.

They were on their way to their Potions Lesson when Dumbledore asked to see them in his office.

They entered his office and sat down.

" What is it Professor" Harry asked.

" Its about the Island. I know it says in you muggle newspaper Miss Granger that they found the wreckage of 815, but that is not actually the real wreckage of flight 815. It is staged and I think Voldemort and his faithful Deatheaters are behind it. They want that Island. For what? Only God knows, but they are after it and it is no longer safe. Those people did crash on that Island and now they are in trouble. If Voldemort and the Deatheaters ever get on that Island, they will kill those poor muggles. That's why I need your help. I need you three and some other people that I have chosen to go on that Island and protect it."

Dumbledore looked down to see three very shocked faces looking back at him.

Another Cliffhanger for the end of this chapter. More chapters to come. Please review!


	4. On the Island

Again, I do not own Harry Potter or Lost. If I did I'd be extremely rich!

" I was promised you wouldn't hurt them." Micheal said looking back at Ben.

" A Deal is a Deal." Ben said Calmly

" Who are you people " Micheal asked Ben.

Ben looks at Micheal with a big smile on his face and says "Were the good guys Micheal."

Micheal jumps on the boat that is waiting for him and finds his son, Walt, inside of it. As the boat takes off from the dock, Ben looks after it saying " Bon Voyage Micheal."

Ben walks over the rest of his people and the four hostages that they have captive.

They release one of the captives, Hurley telling him to go back and to not tell his friends that they cannot come to this side of the Island.

" But what about my friends?" Hurley asks.

" Your friends are coming home with us." Ben says looking at the other three captives, Jack, Kate, and Sawyer.

Hurley walks away from the scene and the Others put hoods over Jack, Kate, and Sawyer's heads.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the Island…………….

" Ouch Ron! You landed on top of my leg!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry Ginny I didn't mean to." Ron said.

" Are we here?" asked Harry, standing up and looking around. " Is this the place?"

" I think so" said Hermione. She to was also looking around. "It looks like were in the middle of the jungle."

" So what do we have to do here again?" asked Neville. " This place does seem strange."

" We have to protect this Island" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

" Protect it how?" asked Fred

" Yeah what exactly are we suppose to do?" asked George.

" I don't know exactly what were suppose to do. Tonks, Lupin, Mad- Eye, and Sirius should be here in any minute. They'll know more about what to do." Hermione said.

Sure enough, a couple minutes later a second portkey hit the ground with a thud and four adults hit the ground.

" Ugh I hate traveling by portkey." Tonks said, straightening up and brushing dirt off of her.

" I know Nymphadora but it was the only way that we could think of to get us safely on the Island." Mad- Eye explained.

" Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks exclaimed, making her hair turn red.

" Alright group gather around. We need to discuss what were going to do." Mad -Eye said.

The group started to gather around Mad-Eye.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione have a flashback:

_They stared up into Dumbledore's face, not believing what he was telling them. He wanted them and some other people to go on this Island and Protect it. They couldn't believe it._

" _Sir, why do you want us to go, why not someone else?" asked Hermione._

" _Because you three already know about the Island, your smart, and your brave." _

" _Who are the other people you have chosen to go with us?" asked Ron._

" _Your sister, Ginny. Miss Luna Lovegood, Mr. Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, and some of the Order members- Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, and Sirius Black."_

" _What do you want us to do on this Island Professor?" Harry asked._

" _To simply protect it from Voldemort and the Deatheaters. All you have to do is live there and set up enchantments that would block anybody from getting on to the Island. I must also warn you that there are other people on this Isand other than the crash survivors that want complete control of the Island. These people are muggles. I believe that they were there for a very long time before the Witches and Wizards who lived on it before were."_

" _Yes Headmaster I read about them in that book I told you about" Hermione said. _

" _Precisely" Dumbledore said. " Try to stay away from these people at all times."_

"_But sir what if we run into any of the crash survivors, can we talk to them." asked Ron._

" _If you run into them and you wish to befriend them, then yes you may." Dumbledore said calmly._

" _But sir, what about our school work? Our O.W.L.'s are coming up! We'll get behind." Hermione said in an anxious voice. _

" _Don't worry about your schoolwork, Miss Granger. That can be taken care of when you get back from the Island."_

" _But when will we be back from the Island?" she asked._

" _I'm not entirely sure Miss Granger, but don't worry it won't be a permanent stay, I promise." _

_Scene changes…………_

" _Okay so I arranged two portkeys to take you to the Island. One for the Order members and one for the students." Dumbledore said._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred and George, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, and Sirius were all gathered around Dumbledore in his office. _

" _Harry, do you have your invisibility cloak and your Marauder's Map?" asked Dumbledore._

" _Yes sir, but I don't see why I would need a map of Hogwarts on this Island."_

_Dumbledore took the map from Harry and with a swish of his wand the map changed from Hogwarts to a map of an Island. Little tiny dots appeared on the map as well with names on them. _

" _That is why you will need it so you can see where the crash survivors are and where the Others are and if any Deatheaters or Voldemort appear on the Island, you will know." Dumbledore said. " Does everyone have their wands on them?"_

_There were several " Yeahs". _

" _Okay students, gather around this portkey and go. The Order members will be right befind you after I explain to them what they are to do on the Island."_

_The students gathered around the portkey and placed one finger on it and then Dumbledore's office disappeared._

" Alright everyone we will split into two groups of 6 since there are twelve of us. One group will go to one side of the Island and the other group will stay here." Mad- Eye explained. " The first group will be Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, and Sirius.

The second group will be Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Tonks, and myself. Sirius, your group will stay on this side of the Island and my group will go to the other side. I will send a patronus when we have reached there."

They said there good- byes and Mad- Eye's group started walking to the other side of the Island.

Author's Note: Sorry if the flashback is too long. I will try to make them shorter in the next chapters. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. It gets more interesting I promise! Please Review! Oh and the Italized words are the flashbacks.


	5. The Losties!

Don't own Harry Potter or Lost.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, and Sirius had been walking for about an hour when they heard someone near them. The person sounded like they were panting really badly. Finally the person bumped right into them. The person was an obese man with curly hair. The man gave a shout when he bumped into them.

" Ah! Don't kill me please. Some of your people just let me go. They said I could go back to my camp and tell my people not to come to your side of the Island."

" Whoa take it easy! We don't mean no harm." Lupin said calmly. " And were not the Others either so don't worry."

" Y- your not?" the man stammered.

" No. It's kind of a weird story and your not gonna believe us if we told you." Sirius said.

" Oh I bet your some of those leftover Dharma people then" the man said.

" Were not them either" Hermione said.

" Well then who are?" asked the man.

" Well this is going to sound crazy, but were Wizards." Lupin said.

The man stared at them like they were aliens from Mars or something. All of a sudden he laughed. " Yeah right! Got out of here with that!"

" Actually we are and we can prove it." Ron said

They all whipped out their wands and starting doing different spells.

Suddenly the man clamped his hands over his face and started muttering " Their not here, I'm imagining this. Their not here."

" What do you mean were not here. Were standing right in front of you." Ginny said

"YOUR NOT HERE!" the man exclaimed, looking up at them.

" Now stop that!" Hermione said, walking over to the man. " Why are you acting like this?"

" Because magic isn't real and neither are Wizards. That's why you people can't be real. Your just in my head."

" Blimey, what a complete Nutter" Ron muttered to Harry.

" Were not in your head" Hermione said. " Were as real as you are, so please calm down. Are you a survivor from Flight 815?"

The man stopped his muttering and put his hands down. He looked at Hermione with shock on his face. " How did you know about the crash?"

" I read it in a newspaper." Hermione said. " Can you tell us your name?"

" H- Hugo. But I prefer Hurley." the man said.

_Hugo_, thought Hermione. _What a nice name. _

" So if your not part of the Others or the Dharma people, how did you get on the Island then?" the man named Hurley asked.

"By a portkey, not that your going to know what that is, no offense." Sirius said.

That seemed to satisfy Hurley because he asked no more questions after that. After giving them a good, long look he finally said " Come with me. I'll take you back to my camp. It's not that far from here."

They walked a little further ahead and finally saw a beach ahead of them. There were make- shift tents in different spots and people walking around doing different things.

" So these are your fellow crash survivors?" asked Harry.

" Yeah, most of them anyways." Hurley said darkly. They all exchanged looks with one another, but didn't ask any questions.

They walked out from behind the tress and stepped out onto the sand. At first nobody seemed to notice them. Then a girl with blonde, curley hair holding a baby said " Look its Hurley and he's brought some people with him." This bought a lot of attention to them. Everybody started running up to them.

" Hurley who are these people?" asked a blonde young looking man with a British accent.

" I'm not entirely sure, Charlie. They told me that their not part of the Others or the Dharma Initiative."

" Were Wizards" said Lupin. " And we were sent here to protect this Island from one of the Darkest Wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort and his Deatheaters."

Many people in the group started laughing and were looking at them like they were crazy.

Charlie, however, was not laughing and his face twisted into a snarl. " What a load of rubbish. These people are part of the Others."

"No were not! Ginny said. " Were Wizards and I know its sounds Insane, but we can prove to you that we are. She pointed her wand at a box of Dharma gold fish crackers and said _Accio_. The box came zooming right into her hand. There were many gasps among the group.

" Now do you believe us?" asked Hermione.

A lot of people didn't answer but continued to look at them with looks of shock on their faces.

" So let me get this straight- you people can do magic?" asked a man with a Scottish accent.

" Yes, believe it or not." Lupin said. " And we were sent here to protect this Island. We mean no harm whatsoever. We will even stay out of your way if you wish. But we have to stay on this Island for awhile because if Voldemort and his Deatheaters come to this Island, they will show you no mercy since you guys are muggles. They want this Island to themselves. We don't know why, but they do. Their looking for this Island right now. All were going to do is put up some charms that should get them not to be able to find or get on this Island."

" Excuse me, but what did you call us?" asked a African- American woman.

" Muggles. It means non- magic people, people who can't do magic."

"And this Lord Whatever his name is and his little friends are after this Island and are highly dangerous and will kill us." asked Charlie.

" Yes" Lupin said.

" Alright well do what you have to do with your spells or whatever. You guys are welcome to stay with us if you like." Charlie said.

They all said " thank you". Lupin and Sirius conjured up two tents with beds and kitchens inside of them. Ginny and Hermione took one tent and the guys took the other. The castaways watched them while they set to work putting up Protective Enchantments on the Island. Later that on at night, they were sitting at the edge of the water looking out at the ocean.

" You know what? We never got a patronus from Mad- Eye's group. I hope their alright." said Sirius.

" I'm sure their alright. Mad- Eye is one of the best Aurors there are and Tonks is pretty good as well. They probably just haven't gotten there yet." Lupin said.

" I hope that's the case." Hermione said.

Author's note: Well there you have it, another chapter! Please Review. The next chapter will be from the other group's ( Mad- Eye, Tonks, Luna, Neville, Fred and George) pov.

Thanks for reading so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the hold up on this story. I finally found sometime to write it. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own Lost or Harry Potter.

Mad-Eye, Tonks, Fred, George, Luna, and Neville made it over to the other side of the island. They sent their patronus to the other group and started put up the protective enchantments on their side of the Island. After setting up their camp they summoned some fish to them and started eating. About two weeks had passed and nothing had happened so far. Then one evening when the group was sitting around a fire talking about Voldemort being back they heard voices nearby. They sounded like a man, a woman, and a teenage boy talking.

" So what do you guys work on on that Island?" asked the woman.

" Projects and stuff." replied the teenage boy.

" Like project take the kid off the raft. Oh yeah that was a real homedinger!" said the man in a sarcastic voice.

" Should we reveal ourselves to them?" whispered Tonks from behind the trees that they were hiding themselves behind.

" I don't know Tonks." Mad- Eye said " I'm not sure how they will accept the fact that were Wizards."

" They don't have to know were Wizards." George said.

" Yeah but they could be those Others." Neville said. " Dumbledore told us we can't reveal ourselves to the Others. Only the Oceanic 815 survivors."

" How are we suppose to know if they are the crash survivors?" asked Fred.

" We'll just have to keep a close eye on them." Mad-Eye said. " Fred and George, did you bring some of those extendable ears of yours?"

" Sure did!" said Fred cheerfully, pulling out several pairs of extendable ears and handing them to everyone.

" Ok we'll have to listen to every word that their saying." Mad-

Eye said.

They all put on the extendable ears and continued to listen to the muggles talk. When night came, the muggles went to sleep. The group decided that someone would have a watching shift every two hours or so. Finally morning came. The teenage boy woke up first and walked a little into the jungle more. He sat down a tree log and started crying.

" Wake up everyone!" exclaimed Luna.

" What is it Luna?" asked Tonks.

" That boy is crying a little ways from here."

" About what?" asked Neville.

" Probably about the fact that he's stuck on an Island in the middle of nowhere." Fred said in a sleepy voice. " Let's go back to sleep."

" No we should all get up. It's the morning anyways." Mad- Eye said.

" Sh! Listen!" Luna said, silencing the others."

Sawyer woke up to the sound of someone crying. He thought it was Kate, but when he opened his eyes he saw Kate still asleep next to him. _Karl _he thought. He got up and followed the crying and finally saw Karl sitting on a log with his hands over his face crying. He walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

" Ow what was that for!" Karl exclaimed.

" So you'd toughen up a bit." Sawyer said.

The two talked for a little bit. Then Sawyer sent Karl back to his Alex.

Sawyer went back to Kate. She had woke up.

"Where were you? Where's Karl?

" I sent him back" Sawyer replied.

Just then they heard people talking. Kate and Sawyer looked at each other. Then Sawyer pulled out his gun. He put his finger to his mouth and beckoned Kate to follow him towards the voices. They were right by the voices now and hid behind a bush to listen in on them.

" Ouch! Tonks that was my foot!, growled a man.

" Sorry Mad- Eye! You know I'm clumsy." said a woman

" Guys quiet down! Those muggles will hear us." said a teenage girl.

" That man just sent the teenage boy, Karl they called him, back to his own camp to some girl named Alex. They said something about the Others killing him or something if he returned. They must not be the Others. Their some of the crash survivors." explained a teenage boy.

" Well let's reveal ourselves to them. Were allowed. Dumbledore said we could." said another teenage boy.

Kate and Sawyer looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. Who the hell were these people? Who's Dumbledore? And what the hell is muggle they thought to themselves.

" We need to show ourselves and find out who these people are." Kate said in a brave voice.

Sawyer nodded his agreement. " On the count of three" he said. Kate nodded his head. " One, two, three" the whispered.

They both ducked out from behind the bush, Sawyer with his gun out. They saw six people in front of them- an old man, a younger woman around Kate's age, a set of red- headed twins that looked about 17, a blonde- haired girl that looked about 14, and another boy that looked around her age.

" Alright don't move!" Sawyer said. " Who the hell are you people?!"

Alright there you have it chapter six. I know it might seem pointless, but I really wanted to do this chapter. Please Review!


	7. This dark Wizard dude got a name?

Again, I don't own Lost or Harry Potter. Blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!

The group jumped back in surprise as a man and a woman, the muggles they had been listening in on, appeared from behind a bush, one of them pointing some sort of object threatingly at them. None of them knew what it was. They had never saw anything like it before. " Alright don't move! Who are you people?!" said the man.

They all looked at Mad-Eye to see what they should do.

" It's alright Sonny. We mean you no harm." Mad-Eye said in a calm voice to Sawyer.

" Bullshit Weird Eye!" said the man in a nasty voice.

" Who's Dumbledore and what is a muggle?" asked the woman.

" He's just the greatest Wizard that ever lived! Said one of the red- haired twins. " And a muggle is someone who can't do magic, like you." he continued in a cheery voice.

" Fred!" they all exclaimed.

" What?! They wanted to know." he said.

Kate and Sawyer looked at each other. Then Sawyer said in an angry voice " Think your being funny, do ya?", now pointing his gun directly at Fred.

" Were being completely serious." said the young woman. She had short, spiky, bubblegum pink hair, patched jeans and a t-shirt that said " The Weird Sisters" on it. Sawyer now pointed his gun at her. " Please just let us explain who we are and why were here. Were not going to hurt you two. We promise." she said in a pleading voice.

Kate and Sawyer looked at each other again. " I think we should let them." Kate said. " They sound convincing. Put the gun down."

" Freckles are you out of your damn mind!" the man said.

" Sawyer Please!" the woman, Freckles the man had called her, said.

" Fine!" the man, Sawyer she had called him said. " Alright Spiky explain." he said to Tonks, putting the gun down.

" Well let us start by introducing ourselves. I'm Tonks, this next to me is Alastor Moody but everyone calls him Mad- Eye. On my other side is Fred and George Weasley. Next to them is Neville Longbottom and next to him is Luna Lovegood." Tonks said.

Everybody greeted Kate and Sawyer with a " nice to meet you".

" Now on to you two." Tonks said indicating Kate and Sawyer. " I don't think your real name is freckles" Tonks said with a smile at Kate. " Why don't you tell me your real name."

Kate, however, did not return the smile and said coldly " Well I don't think your real name is Tonks so why don't you tell me your real name first before I tell you mine."

Tonks smile disappeared from her face. " She got you there Nymphadora" said Mad-Eye with a small smile on his face.

" How many times do I have to tell don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks exclaimed, now rounding on Mad-Eye. " Fine" said Tonks to Kate " My real name is Nymphadora. Tonks is my last name. I hate my first name that my fool of a mother gave me. Please just address me by Tonks."

" Alright" Kate said. " My name is Kate Austen."

" Nice to meet you." Tonks said. " So is your real name Sawyer?" Tonks asked him.

" No my real name's not Sawyer." said Sawyer angrily. " Its James Ford but don't ever call me that."

"Why" asked Tonks. " Because I prefer Sawyer." said Sawyer in a voice that meant that he wanted the matter dropped.

" Alrighty then" said Tonks brightly. Now that we all know each other, I'll move on to why were here. We and six other Wizards and Witches that are on the other side of the Island are here to protect this Island from a dark Wizard and his Deatheaters. They want this Island for some unknown reason and are trying to find it. If they succeed in finding this Island they will kill all of you and show you no mercy because you guys are muggles and they hate muggles."

" Why do they hate muggles" Kate asked.

" Because they think muggles are out to get Wizards." Mad-Eye said.

" Yeah and they also hate anybody who has muggle blood in them. Like me for example because my dad is muggle-born. Tonks explained. " My own mother got disowned by her strict pureblood family because she married a muggle-born."

" And a pureblood is someone who doesn't have any muggle blood in them? Asked Kate.

" Yeah" Tonks said. " They also hate purebloods who associate with anybody who isn't a pureblood. Their called blood traitors.

" Like our family" said Fred and George.

" This dark Wizard dude got a name?" asked Sawyer, getting off topic.

" Yes but we Wizards do not speak it. It is a very fearful name." Luna said.

" Yeah we just call him You- Know- Who or He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named." Neville Explained.

" We also have a few names that we call him but we don't say them out loud." said Fred and George.

" That is about the lamest thing I ever heard in my life" Sawyer said. " What the guy do? Murder a few people? You guys act like his freakin' Satin or something."

The Wizards were highly offended by this. All of them felt extremely angry towards Sawyer, but managed to keep their cool.

" We'll have you know Sonny that this "dude" has murdered more people than you could possibly imagine. If you ever saw this man, you would know why we don't say his name."

" Whatever" Sawyer muttered under his breath.

They finished explaining about why they were there, who the Deatheaters were, and also explained more about the Wizarding World. They even showed Kate and Sawyer some spells with their wands. Kate and Sawyer watched in shock and awe at the Wizards.

" Well it was nice chattin' with you guys, but were trying to get to the other side of the Island. So if you don't mind" Sawyer said in his usual sarcastic voice.

" Oh we'll side- along apparate you guys to the other side. It'll be a lot quicker and will save you a long walk." Tonks said cheerfully.

" You'll do what?" asked Sawyer in an agitated voice.

" Side- along apparate. It means that when one of us apparates and you grab onto our arm, you'll vanish on the spot with us and end up in the destination you want in about a couple seconds." Mad- Eye explained.

"Sounds kind of cool." said Kate, finally cracking a smile. " Yeah I think we'll do that."

" Fine" Sawyer said. " So what do we do?"

"Well were all going back to the other side to talk to some of our people about some stuff." Mad-Eye explained. " So Fred and George you two can take Luna and Neville with you guys and Me and Tonks will take these two."

"Cool beans!" said Tonks in her cheery voice. " Let's do this."

Sawyer grabbed a hold of Mad- Eye's arm and Kate took hold of Tonk's arm. Luna and Neville took hold of Fred and George's arms and together they all spun on the spot to the other side of the Island.

Another long, and rather pointless chapter. Don't worry if your still reading this story, which God bless ya if you are, I promise it will get more interesting. Please Review!


End file.
